Liselotte Matsutenko
|image =Human= |-|Teki= |age =22 |gender =Female |species =Human / Teki |blood type =O- |birth date =August 22nd |height =6' |weight =149 lbs |occupation =N/A |power set =Matter Conversion |epithet =Body of 10,000 Beasts }} Appearance Liselotte is a lot more grown up than her sister, Nial. Her figure is fuller and her hair is longer. She still retains the characteristic red eyes and white hair of her family, which runs through her mother's side. As a Teki, her sclera have turned black, as they do with all Teki. Her demeanor has not changed much in comparison to the other Teki, but she seems much more fearful of everything. Her "broken hole" lies just above her rear. Personality In life, Liselotte was a very petty person. She had never left her hometown, and her experiences in life were few and far between. She was quick to anger, and willing to use any ammo she could find in an argument, often delving into personal insults. However, with her deep emotions came great love and compassion for other people, and a willingness to help other people (who she liked). Essentially, if she liked you, she really liked you. But if she hated you, she really, really hated you. As a Teki, her compassion and love for human life have disappeared, and been replaced with hatred. She still acts like the spoiled girl that came out when she got angry, but her anger is now backed up with lethal force. She belittles her opponents and makes fun of them for the most trivial of things. She also becomes a gigantic coward, running away from fights that she has even a chance of losing. Weapons/Powers Liselotte in her human form has no superpowers. She is just a regular human being. Once she becomes a Teki though, she gains the ability to transform solid matter into biomass for her to use. Using this ability, she generates shadow-like beasts to murder her opponent. She can generate many of these beasts at once, and each of them can transform and combine to transform into bigger monsters. This is how she got her epithet, "Body of 10,000 Beasts". Liselotte's body is extremely tough. As her tradeoff when she became a Teki, she traded the fluidity of an IZ form for the toughness of an aether-enhanced body. Non-aether bullets will bounce off her skin, and a regular human cannot even scratch her. Special Attacks Tier Schatten: Echse der Furcht A shadowy piece of blackness breaks off from Liselotte's body and chases after an opponent at high speeds, turning into a dog or bird. When it gets close to the opponent, it turns its entire mass into a gigantic tyrannosaur skull, splitting the opponent in two with a massive bite. Her favorite tactic with this move is to send out many of them at once to confuse an opponent. Tier Schatten: Vielköpfiges Alptraum Liselotte's body explodes into the ten thousand beasts that make up her body. Each of them is powerful enough to shift into any animal they wish, and each of them is smart enough to use basic group tactics and flanking. If any of the beasts kills something, it absorbs that person or animal and turns it into more biomass, which in turn becomes more beasts to attack with. However, her core is exposed during this attack, although it can shift between two beasts if the two get close enough. Weaknesses Being a Teki, Liselotte's core is always exposed in her "broken hole" found right above her rear. If you can pierce the core, she will die in one hit. In addition, as a Teki, she can no longer split her body without consciously doing it. If you can hit her, she won't split apart like liquid, like other IZ would. She is also best at endurance matches. Surprise attacks with a lot of force behind them will be very effective. She's also a very short-sighted person, so complicated plans will probably work on her. Relationships Nial Matsutenko is her little sister. History Past Events Nial was born when Liselotte was seven years old. At this time, Liselotte and Nial lived with their parents happily in a small village in North Evain. This peaceful tranquility continued until Liselotte was about fifteen years old, and Nial was seven. Then, both her father and mother were drafted into military service, and the two girls were given to the state for foster care. This foster care was horrible, and the emotional neglect turned Liselotte into a bitter person. However, Nial relied on her, so she had family that she could confide in and find comfort in. When Nial turned nine, she was found to have Whiteblood potential, so she was shipped off to the academy in Dozei for re-education and training. With her emotional anchor gone, Liselotte lashed out more and more often, and became a petty and angry person. After four years, she left the foster care of the state and immediately went to find her mother and father. This was the last that Nial heard from her. Liselotte's mother and father died in their first engagement with the IZ. This was the first thing that Liselotte heard when she visited the barracks that her parents had been stationed at. It took her a year to find that place, and this statement, said so casually by the clerk there, crushed her soul. Any compassion and love she felt for other people died that day. After that, she let life take her wherever it would, and she found herself floating from place to place. She worked many jobs to survive, sometimes as a waiter, sometimes as a laborer, and sometimes she had to turn to professions of the less-savory kind to get food on her table. After two years of this, she finally ended up in a frontier town in Osthaven, working as a message receiver for the military. She was bitter, angry and had no way to release the feelings that she had. This is when the IZ took over the town and absorbed her. For some reason, instead of turning her into a zombie or into biomass like the IZ do with most humans, she was turned into a Teki. Shortly afterwards, she left this town and started to walk across the desert to join her brethren in the west. Current Events World C: XYN After rescuing Takehiko from a crowd of bandits, the trio of Serium, Takehiko and Nial are stranded in the desert with a barely functional construction END, modified by the bandits for combat. Takehiko rides the END to make himself useful for combat. The three of them trek across the desert for days, finally happening across a caravan of people travelling in the opposite direction. Asking where they're going, the people reply that they're escaping from their town, which has also been taken over by the IZ. One of them mentions a beautiful white-haired girl sprouting crows from her body, and Nial presses him for more information. The trio end up going to the town and finding Liselotte, who is converting the town into biomass using her many beasts. Nial can't believe her eyes, because she's been chasing after her sister for years now. She tries to ask what she's doing, but Liselotte asks who she's talking about, saying that her name is Fang, not this Liselotte person. Nial realizes that she's been turned into a Teki, but she still believes that her sister could be somewhere in there, so she tries to reason with her. However, Liselotte will have none of it, and sends out a huge beast that keeps alternating between an elephant, a serpent and a T.rex to attack them. This is a boss fight. After the boss fight, Liselotte is nowhere to be seen, and Nial curses her luck. Then, the new objective of the group becomes chasing after Liselotte. Then that happens. More later? Quotes Trivia Related Articles Category:XYN Category:Human Category:Teki Category:Female Category:Antagonist